Enlistment
by musicismylife7
Summary: Edmund tries to enliste for WWII. INSPIRED BY THE NEW VOYAGE OF THE DAWN TREADER TRAILER! Check it out, and let me know what you think! : Rated K for mild language.


**A/N – In honor of the new VOTDT trailer, I decided to write a short oneshot! I really, really LOVED the trailer, I've probably watched it over 100 times. I think I have it memorized ;) So, the opening scene with Edmund trying to sign up to fight in the war really inspired me, so this is what I came up with, I hope you all enjoy. Review and tell me what you think of the trailer! I'd love to hear more opinions! :D**

It had been a year. A whole year and we had not heard a word about Aslan or Narnia. Lucy was telling me to be patient, that Narnia would come back to us when the Great Lion willed it to, but I was growing more and more worrisome. Had Aslan forgotten us? How much longer would I be forced to live in this world?

"I'll get the milk and eggs, Edmund," Lucy and I were in town buying groceries, "And you go to the bakery and get the bread, alright?" Most of the world looked at Lucy as a child, but I knew better than that. She had been a beautiful queen, at one point. Most of the people in bloody England would look down on Lucy (and me) because of her age, but they did not know that we weren't always so young.

"Yeah, alright Lu," I replied, only half listening. She walked forward and started heading toward the grocery store and I turned around, with intentions to go to the bakery, but when I turned around, I was a large sign with bold letters "Mother England Needs You. Enlist here now!"

I hated to admit it, but I missed fighting. When I was in Narnia, fighting was what I had spent half my time doing, and I loved it. Defending Narnia was one of the greatest feelings one could experience, and I worried I would never have the pleasure again.

I don't even know what made me do it. I wasn't of age to be a soldier, and it wasn't like I felt compelled to protect England, but I walked into the enlistment office. I thought that maybe fighting in _a_ war would give me a taste of Narnia again. There was a small line that led to a desk with a stern looking man sitting behind it. I took my place in line, and a man, who appeared to be about twenty five or so, went in line behind me.

"You enlisting, laddie?" He said with a slight smirk. He was a rather stocky fellow; I was a good three inches taller than him. He had no right to call _me_, King Edmund the Just, a _laddie._

"Yes, I am," I said, standing up a little straighter in a desperate attempt to look older. His comment reminded me that I was, in fact, too young to enlist. The stocky man stifled a laugh as I approached the front of the line.

"Well, good luck, kid."

"Next!" The stern man behind the desk was looking down at his papers, and didn't bother to look up at me. "Name?" He asked.

"Edmund Pevensie," I said, with the most confidence I could muster.

"Age?"

"E-Eighteen," I stumbled over my words. I hadn't lied much since I had entered Narnia for the first time, so I wasn't very good at it.

"Any experience with a gun?" The man was still looking down at his papers.

"Yes." I didn't have experience with a _gun, _but it couldn't be harder than a sword. The man looked up from his papers for the first time since I had reached the front of the line, and right away, he looked doubtful. Damn my young appearance.

"Are you sure you're eighteen?" He asked, doubt seeping through his words.

"Why?" I said, my eyes widening, "Do I look older?" It was worth a shot.

"Edmund," my shoulders slumped when I heard my sister, she had the worst timing in the world. "You're supposed to be helping me with the groceries." Disappointment was taking over her young features. I could hear the men around me start to laugh, especially the stocky man behind me.

"Better luck next time," he said through his chuckles. "Eh, squirt?" He rubbed my head, like I was a bloody schoolboy. Well, I was, but I wasn't always.

"Squirt?" I said angrily as Lucy and I left the enrollment office, "I'm a King!" Lucy just looked rather amused.

"Not in this world," She said, packing the groceries onto her bicycle. "You know, you're sounding an awful lot like Peter did after we left Narnia the first time." I sighed, that's not how I wanted to behave. I remember how Peter's conceited attitude toward everyone bugged me last year. And, although I didn't want to admit it, I knew Lucy was right.

"I'm sorry, Lu," I said as we headed toward the bakery to retrieve the bread I neglected, "I just miss it, so much." Lucy sighed.

"And you think I don't?" She looked over at me, "Ed, I know it's hard, we've just got to-"

"Be patient. Aslan will call us back when it's time." I finished for her. I had heard this speech many times. "Lucy, what if he's forgotten about us? I don't want to stay in England forever!"

"Is it Aslan who has forgotten or is it you?" She was growing slightly angry with me. "He has never let us down, Edmund, and I don't think he'll start now." I shook my head. She was right. She was always right.

"How did you know I was in the enlistment office anyways?" I asked, and she just giggled.

"I think I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, Ed," She looked over at me and continued. "I knew you loved to fight for Narnia, and once I saw the enlistment sign, I knew you would be so foolish as to sign up for war in a desperate attempt to reach Narnia." And with that, she walked into the bakery we had just reached.

I laughed to myself as I followed her into the bakery, it was scary how she was always right.

**A/N – Review, and let me know what you thought of the story, but more importantly, let me know what you thought of the TRAILER! :)**

**Cheers! **


End file.
